


一切都是为了汉堡！

by kangkuku



Category: AOTU World, 凹凸世界
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 19:12:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19470337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangkuku/pseuds/kangkuku





	一切都是为了汉堡！

嘉德罗斯喉头有点干干的。

  
格瑞的巨物此时就抵在他穴口，可能稍微放松自己就会掉下去，然后直接坐在这上头——他连贯穿都感觉都想象好了，可说实话他心里准备还没有做足，说白了就是没底气。

  
身下的格瑞再次耸耸肩来表示自己什么也不干，让嘉德罗斯来掌控全程，就像他们先前约定好的那样，如果嘉德罗斯能让他爽到喘声，他就让嘉德罗斯在市中心客流量最多的路段开一家‘Halo高热量’，呃，其实就是一个汉堡店，虽然格瑞吐槽过无数遍这个名字是不会有人去的，毕竟没有什么人会喜欢和脂肪say halo。

  
至于为什么嘉德罗斯开店还要征求格瑞的意见——因为他的营业执照就在格瑞手里，他没有办法不屈服。

  
不过既然嘉德罗斯自己说了什么都愿意交换，格瑞也就自然而然的暴露出本性，做了笔货真价实的肉体交易。尽管他们两个已经不是第一次做了——他们俩可是交往三天就打了第一炮的模范情侣，但毕竟床上的乐趣很多，他们可以慢慢试……虽然进度确实慢的很，现在才刚尝试到嘉德罗斯主动，是他们两个找到的性事尝试30天的day2。

  
好嘛，进度慢慢的嘉德罗斯此时正给自己做着第二次扩张。

  
他在格瑞的帮助下又沾了三根手指的润滑液，自己进去的时候为了避开敏感点还费了不少功夫，等到终于扩张好后，只觉得此时就在他身下的巨物又胀大了一圈，如果不是嘉德罗斯为了润滑可以抬高臀部，想必格瑞的龟头就已经趁机进了他的臂缝了。

  
他当然不能这么轻而易举的就让格瑞占到主动权。  
  
嘉德罗斯双腿叉开坐在格瑞胯间，轻轻的低头吻了小格瑞的铃口，看到有白浊从前端渗出。他不自觉地吞了吞口水，没察觉到格瑞此时眼里暗了一片，他等做完前戏的嘉德罗斯很久了。

  
“你还要看多久啊，小朋友。”

  
格瑞不常用轻佻的语气，此时小朋友三个字咬得刻意，明摆着是挑衅嘉德罗斯。

  
而嘉德罗斯脸已经有些红了，他哼了声以掩饰自己的慌张，在心底给自己打气——又不是没做过怕啥是吧，才慢慢抬起了左腿，右手撑在格瑞腰间，一闭眼做了下去。

  
  
胀大坚挺的肉棒终于进入了充分做了润滑的肠道，因为被搁置的有些久而胀得异常厉害，嘉德罗斯一屁股做下去只觉得眼冒金星，整个人顿然一个激灵收紧了后庭，他感觉到身下的格瑞颤抖了下，显然也是被突然刺激到了。

  
非常邪乎的，嘉德罗斯此时走了神，想到了一个四字词——一杆进洞。

  
说出来居然还挺贴切目前情景的。

  
“哈啊——”

  
嘉德罗斯原本因为这无厘头的想法险些笑出来，结果却是一个放松坐到了底，又直接命中了敏感点，只觉得腺体被抵住难受又舒服，难受是羞沁的难受，舒服又是挠痒痒一般的一波接一波。

  
适应了半会儿后他缓缓动了起来。

  
由于这个姿势，自上而下进入一次就会撞到敏感点，或者是敏感点周边的肠壁，不是被震得腰疼就是舒服的要射出来，每一次进入都又深又准，嘉德罗斯仰着头大口大口的呼吸着新鲜空气，试图从淫靡的气氛中挣脱开来，下身却仍在不停地动着，交合处发出清亮的撞击声，肠壁里则是因为一下又一下的捣鼓，而发出了空气被挤压瞬间破开的声音，两种声音融合杂糅，嘉德罗斯只觉得耳畔嗡嗡作响，头脑一片发懵，爽快的不得了。

  
格瑞与嘉德罗斯的感受完全不一样。

  
尽管同样是舒适感，但格瑞要更加有规律的被嘉德罗斯的穴口紧紧吸住，每一次分开换来的就是下一次更加紧密的相缠，每一次相缠格瑞都可以想象出嘉德罗斯的紧实的穴口紧紧包裹着自己下身的模样。

  
尝到了这个姿势的甜头，格瑞有些忍不住了。

  
因为平时没像今天这样主动掌握过全场，嘉德罗斯力气用的太多一时间想歇下来喘会儿气，也让腰部的肌肉放松一下，于是就让格瑞稍微起点身，双臂扒着格瑞的肩膀喘口气，却没想到身下人的双手就直接放在了自己的两个臀瓣上。

  
耳边在嗡鸣声退却过后想起的是格瑞的压低的声音，“嘉德罗斯你成功了，店你随便开。”——但现在要让我先吃饱。

  
“啊——唔啊呜——”

  
嘉德罗斯原本还有点发懵，他不知道怎么突然间格瑞就答应了，等反应过来是该高兴的时候，却被握住腰部对准巨物又坐了下去。

  
真真正正的一杆进洞，还一次性贯穿到底了。

  
格瑞的力气不知道比他大多少，明明大家做的都是同样的动作，放在格瑞手里就十分有力道。现在因为过快的频率嘉德罗斯顿然就失去了主动权，整个人被动的任由格瑞肏弄，手紧紧环住身下人的颈部，嘴里蹦出来的呻吟一声比一声高。

  
等到格瑞终于肏弄完后，又是抵着嘉德罗斯的后穴内射了进去。

  
连停顿都不拖泥带水，喘着气低头瞧见自己射在格瑞腹上的一片片白浊，还清晰的感觉到格瑞在自己肠壁里又颤抖了一次，又射了一股精液到里头，嘉德罗斯耳尖又红了一层。  
  



End file.
